eternalgloryfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Andy469
Rate me out of 10 for helpfullness Andy469 18:19, 23 April 2008 (UTC) Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! : What annoys me is that this is a SPAM MESSAGE. It's already nice recieving a mail like this but so did EVERYONE ELSE. Hence why I put it on you talk. Andy469 18:37, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :Oh you are that IP address. Well, you probalby want to at least change the signature when you do that d-: -User:PanSola(talk/ ) 21:33, 25 April 2008 (UTC) ::BTW, why would you have received an email? Are you also the owner of the account User:Eternalglory‎? If so, I apologize, I didn't realize this is your alternate account. My intention was to only welcome new users to the wiki, not the original person who created it and got an email. -User:PanSola(talk/ ) 21:36, 25 April 2008 (UTC) Perhaps I should rephrase. The comment on the user talked seemed very nice until I realised it was posted to everyone and therefore was impersonal. Andy469 23:10, 25 April 2008 (UTC) Maybe I misjudged you, I like to keep up with recent changes and all of the comments show up as new posts. You're probably sound. And no I'm not Eternal Glory, just another writer.Andy469 23:15, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :Thanks for the understanding. This isn't my home wiki, so unfortunately I had to resort to using an impersonal welcome in order to greet everybody while still having time to visit and help other wikis. If possible, would you like to welcome editors new to this wiki? If you can do it, you'd probably do a better job than me (because you probably would be on this wiki more often then me, and would be capable of having personal welcomes). If you can't or don't want to, that's alright too. :Anyways, generally speaking, if you need any help with the wiki, don't hesitate to ask me! -User:PanSola(talk/ ) 07:25, 26 April 2008 (UTC) Classes & Skills I'm doing the skill trees atm, if you have any suggestions for skills or classes post them here. Post classes with a description of what they are for / weaknesses or whatever you deem appropriate. For skills a description of the effect would be nice. Once I complete the skill tree it will be hard to edit if something major comes up and I may not be able to do it in time for demo island. I.e. it will go into the actual game I assume. Anyone can suggest whatever. Also you can suggest a branch e.g. poison (if any1 suggests poison now i will cyber stab them) or fire, water etc. I think I've got all the bases covered but I'll tell you if you think of something new. Andy469 19:01, 11 May 2008 (UTC) Not Sure How do I know who is new to the wiki? What does a moderator do? And I how do you link an image? And now that I think about it, it must be difficult posting a personal reply on every user so I'm not bothered if you continue to do so. How many wikis do you have? What is a home wiki? Also is there a way for me to see my current points? Andy469 10:54, 26 April 2008 (UTC) :* Well, if all the "old" editors have been welcomed, then "new" editors would stand out in the Recent Changes because the link to their talk pages would be red d-: :* There is no official "moderator" position on the wiki. If there is one for the game, I am unfamiliar with it. :* To make a normal link to an image, here is an example: Image:Wiki_wide.png which will display as Image:Wiki_wide.png. To have the image appear in the article, just get rid of the first colon, like this: . :* A "home" wiki is a wiki that I actually actively write on. I don't "have" a set number of wikis, but I patrol around all the new gaming-related wikis and see if anybody needs help, and try to welcome all the new editors so they might be more encouraged and feel less lonely. :* I don't think the point system is implemented on this wiki. -User:PanSola(talk/ ) 01:55, 27 April 2008 (UTC) Do u get paid? Andy469 19:11, 27 April 2008 (UTC) Kongregate player wants This is a message to myself, you don't need to read it. hilarity, skill tree, duration more than 5 mins, and collectible items i.e. 1 piece of armour per kill or some sort of weapon one said, grpahics, gameplay, good music, good conversational acting i.e. speech incase you are wondering, i asked some players what made a good internet game, a good rpg, and noted comments about how good sonny was. Capitalization of guild article names Right now it's not completely consistent, though I only belatedly realize the scope fo the inconsistency. I would advocate that they be consistent, but not really sure which way. The other casing would just redirect to the conventional usage. -User:PanSola(talk/ ) 18:50, 15 May 2008 (UTC) Yes, it's certainly a problem which has inaugurated from the myriad users on Eternal Glory. An invariant structure is clearly necessary. Usually I would endorse the archetype version i.e. "class' guild". However in these circumstances I would back the use of "Guild of class" given the possible ambiguity of the initial idea. Is the proposed guild singular or plural? For example should "Warrior's Guild" actually be "Warriors' Guild" because it is the guild of all the warriors or is it intended to be the guild of a warrior. I really don't know. Because of this I think the easier idea would be the latter, that is "Guild of class". Of course I am not the owner of this wikia but I will talk to Eternal Glory about this. I am grateful you have highlighted this issue. Thanks. Andy469 19:57, 16 May 2008 (UTC) How do you make a category page? I should probably do one for skills or even go as far skills for each class. Andy469 20:02, 16 May 2008 (UTC)